


Expectations

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: JJbek Week 2017 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: JJbekweek, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, jjbekweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: “Otabek, I want this too. I just…” He trailed off and hid his head in his hands.Otabek hesitantly placed his arm around JJ’s shoulders. When he didn’t flinch away, Otabek pulled him closer. “If you’re not ready, we don’t have to. We can do something else.”JJ sighed. “It’s not that, it’s just…I’ve never done this before.”





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> JJBekWeek 2017 Day 4—Prompt: Insecurities
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing smut, so this will be interesting.

JJ gasped as Otabek shoved him against the wall and began sucking and biting at his neck. He lowered a hand to squeeze Otabek’s ass. Otabek let out a moan against his neck and suddenly JJ’s pants felt far too tight.

“Otabek,” he whined. Otabek responded by sliding a hand up beneath JJ’s shirt and running it over his chest. It drove JJ crazy.

This wasn’t new for them. They had gotten handsy with each other a couple times before. But when Otabek grabbed JJ’s wrist and started dragging him toward the bed, they were heading into new territory.

JJ couldn’t say he’d never fantasized about this—he had, many, many times—but as Otabek pushed him onto the bed and started to straddle him, JJ started to have second thoughts. But he didn’t want to ruin the moment, so he let Otabek slide his shirt off. Otabek quickly removed his own as well.

JJ had seen Otabek shirtless plenty of times in the locker room back when they were training together, but in the dim lighting and with Otabek staring down at his chest with lust in his eyes, he looked so much hotter. Otabek leaned down to press another hot kiss to his lips. JJ’s wariness from a few minutes earlier was beginning to fade, until Otabek snuck his hand down between JJ’s legs and squeezed.

Gasping, JJ sat up reflexively. Otabek didn’t seem to notice that anything was wrong. “Mmm, does that feel good?” he asked in a deep voice.

“No,” JJ whispered on instinct, half-hoping that Otabek wouldn’t hear him. He did.

Otabek’s eyes widened and he pulled away immediately. “Oh my god. I’m so sorry.” He looked horrified with himself. “I never wanted to force you into anything, I’m so sorry—“

“No, no, Otabek.” JJ reached for his hand, hoping to explain what was going through his mind. Otabek sat down next to him, staring at his hands. “Otabek, I want this too. I just…” He trailed off and hid his head in his hands.

Otabek hesitantly placed his arm around JJ’s shoulders. When he didn’t flinch away, Otabek pulled him closer. “If you’re not ready, we don’t have to. We can do something else.”

JJ sighed. “It’s not that, it’s just…I’ve never done this before.”

“Oh. But I thought—Isabella—”

“No, we never did. I told her I was happy with just making out and she didn’t push it, and I’m grateful for that. But I really want to do this with you. I just don’t want to be a disappointment.”

“JJ.” Otabek hugged him tighter. “You could never be a disappointment. After all, you’re King JJ.” He said this hoping to make JJ laugh, but it was clearly the wrong thing to say.

“Yeah, I’m King JJ alright. King JJ who’s always at the top of the skating world, until he lets the tiniest bit of pressure get to him and he totally self-destructs. Everyone always has these high expectations for me. How am I supposed to live up to all of them?” JJ’s eyes started to water slightly, but he did his best to hold the tears in.

Otabek took JJ’s hands in his. “You don’t have to live up to anything. The only thing I expect from you is for you to let me know what you’re comfortable with. If you want to do this tonight we can, if you need more time you can have as much as you need. I care about _you_ , not your body. It doesn’t matter how ‘good’ you are, what matters is that I get to spend time with you. It can’t be bad if we’re together.”

A few tears dripped down JJ’s cheeks. “Thank you.” He reached out and hugged Otabek tightly.

“No, thank _you_ for telling me. You seemed very nervous about opening up, but I’m really glad you told me. So, what do you want to do now?”

JJ sighed. “Well, I’ve totally killed the moment so there’s not really much choice.”

“We can get the moment back—if you want to.”

JJ thought for a second, then nodded. “I want to.”

Otabek smirked at him. “Okay then. Now, where were we?” he asked as he repositioned himself so that he was straddling JJ again.

“Hmm, this feels about right,” JJ said as he threw his arms around Otabek’s neck. “Although I think you have your hand in the wrong place.”

Otabek moved his hand back to JJ’s crotch and squeezed gently. “Is this better?”

JJ’s arousal quickly came back at Otabek’s touch. “Much better.” He pressed his lips to Otabek’s as Otabek continued stroking him through his pants. He let out a few gasps and moans as the pressure continued to build.

Otabek removed his hand and JJ’s hips jerked up, looking for the lost contact. “Can I remove your shorts?” JJ nodded desperately and lay back down on his back to get more comfortable.

Otabek dragged down JJ’s shorts and boxers painfully slowly. JJ stuck his fist in his mouth to muffle a particularly loud moan. When Otabek’s hand closed around him he couldn’t keep quiet anymore. “Otabek!” he cried out.

Otabek froze. “Is this okay?”

“God yes, just move your damn hand.” JJ moaned again as Otabek’s hand started moving. As he worked, Otabek leaned down and placed kisses across JJ’s chest, occasionally licking at each of his nipples. JJ writhed beneath him, taking in all the new sensations. This was a good decision.

JJ looked to the lower half of Otabek’s body where his pants were still present. “Otabek,” he choked out between moans. “Can I…” he said, reaching for his zipper.

“Ngh, I thought you’d never ask.”

JJ slid Otabek’s pants down and took in the sight of his cock. Otabek's thick cock looked almost painfully erect, the veins throbbing and his balls heavy with cum. JJ’s own cock twitched as Otabek continued to stroke him.

“Like what you see?” Otabek smirked.

“Mmm,” was all JJ could get out.

“You still doing okay?”

JJ nodded. Otabek’s rough hand felt infinitely better than his own hand ever had. Suddenly Otabek’s hand was gone, but before JJ could complain at the loss, he felt Otabek’s lips around his cock. His tongue swiped over the head and JJ let out another needy moan, instinctively thrusting his hips into Otabek’s mouth.

Otabek gagged slightly at the unexpected movement. “Sorry!” gasped JJ.

“It’s fine. I just didn’t know you’d be so impatient.” Otabek took his cock into his mouth again. This time, he was prepared and was able to take all of JJ’s length into his throat. JJ was overwhelmed with the sensation. His jaw fell open as a stream of moans left his mouth each time Otabek’s head bobbed up and down.

He didn’t have time to warn Otabek. After a few more seconds, JJ spilled into Otabek’s mouth as his hips stuttered. Otabek pulled his mouth off and wiped off the drops of white that had slipped out from between his lips.

“Oh my god. Oh my god oh my god ohmygod that was incredible!” JJ couldn’t control the stream of words pouring from his mouth.

Otabek laughed and stood up. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

As he looked at him, JJ noticed that Otabek was still incredibly hard. He sat up and crawled toward the edge of the bed, reaching for Otabek’s cock. “Let me…”

JJ still wasn’t entirely sure of himself, but the one thing he did have experience with was using his hand. It was still a dick, how different could it be?

When Otabek’s head rolled back with a deep moan as JJ’s hand closed around him, JJ discovered that it was, in fact, very different. This was so much better. Otabek had already gotten very close after hearing the filthy noises that left JJ’s mouth as he was sucking him off, so it only took a few more strokes from JJ before he was desperately crying out JJ’s name.

They collapsed next to each other on the bed. “You’re pretty good with your hands,” Otabek said.

JJ smiled. “Not as good as you are with your tongue.”

“It’s a close contest. I think we might need a rematch before we can declare a winner.”

JJ smirked. “Game on.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry if this was horrible! I've never written smut before, so I thought I'd challenge myself and try it at least once. I have no problems with reading it, but oh gosh writing it was a struggle. I kept freaking out and quitting and trying again later, and then cringing when I came back to it later. I owe huge thanks to my friend Emily (again) for helping me get past my 2-days-long writers block that happened because this lesbian does not want to think about detailed descriptions of dicks >.< So one of the sentences in there is all her. See if you can find it. 
> 
> Anyways, I really don't know if this is any good, and I'm not sure if I'll ever write anything like this again because it wasn't nearly as much fun to write, but if anyone wants to give me some constructive criticism in case I ever decide to try this type of thing again, I will very much appreciate it! :)


End file.
